Healing Jacob
by Alexis St. Claire
Summary: What if that day when Jacob was injured Bella realized her feelings for him? So, she makes a different choice than before. This is how I would've done it. May be a short story but if I hit over, say 35, reviews I'll make it a story. So ... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Pg. 567 Jacob.

_**Jacob.**_

No, no, no, no, no …

"**Alice, How long do we have?" Edward demanded, his voice still tense; Carlisle's soothing words had not helped.**

"**Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in 37 seconds."**

"**Bella, honey?" This was Esme's soft, comforting voice.**

"**Can you hear me? You're safe now dear."**

The first thing out of my mouth; **"Jacob is okay?"**

"**Yes," Edward promised, **an underlying tension in his voice.

"I need to see him." I insisted, my voice embarrassingly weak.

Edward looked as if he was about to protest then looked at Alice, his shoulders slumping somewhat resignedly. He nodded, not looking me in the face, and then he lifted me in his arms with that effortless grace of his.

"His life is not in any danger." Carlisle said with a slight smile. "He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were excessive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. It will make treating him easier."

I nodded, of course this made sense, Carlisle wouldn't know how to treat a wolf.

After the drama with Bree and the Volturi …

I faced Edward with a resolution in my eyes that I hadn't quite expected. I didn't want to hurt him; he was after all still my first and only love. Nothing could ever take his place; he was tied to me in an inexplicable way no one else could ever be to me. He would always be a piece of me, but somewhere along the way, I don't know when, my heart had changed, _I _had changed. It was a strange feeling, a light, almost effervescent feeling I got. I knew that although I would probably crush his spirit, and bring both of us more pain, for once I felt like I was making the correct decision.

And something in his eyes told me he knew. They were sad, heavy, and it hurt me to look at them but I stayed strong knowing that any little pain I had was probably tiny in comparison to his.

He nodded his head slightly, bringing me under his harm and crushing my body to his in one last embrace. I felt his ice cold lips brush my forehead tenderly then trail down my cheek to my lips.

"Just this last time," he murmured against my lips and I nodded my permission knowing I needed it too, no matter that it was my choice.

We moved together for what felt like forever and then we slowly released each other, that part of me that always belonged to him ripping off from me. Without hesitating I took off the wristband I always wore, one Rene had given before I left for Forks, and took his hand, slipping it around his wrist. I looked back at him one last time, while everyone else looked on in confusion.

"I'll never forget you Edward, you'll always be my angel. My Adonis. The one who opened my eyes to the world and gave me the most breathtaking experiences of my life. You'll always be here," I drew his hand to my chest resting over my heart. And kissed his cheek, allowing my lips to linger against his cool porcelain skin. And then I was gone. I ran out of the forest like a bat outta' hell.

I jumped in my beloved truck and gunned it, well, gunned it as far as I knew it would go without dying. I felt so much adrenaline in my system as I speeded over to Charlie's and peeled up the driveway with a shrill squeak of my tires.

I scrambled out the truck tripping over my legs and feet and fell through the door.

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!"

"What? What is it Bells?" Charlie ran out of the living room looking at me with worry.

"Are you alr-,"

"Have you seen Jake?"  
"Yeah, I just saw him with those kids; guess you heard about the accident. Boy, you shoulda' heard the mouth on that kid-,"

"Where were they going?"

"Back to Billy's I guess."

I whirled around running out the door.

"I'll be back in time to cook dinner Charlie, don't worry!"

I was in too much of a hurry to see my dad smile slowly and shake his head before calmly backing into the house and shutting the door.

I squealed into Billy's drive way in a similar fashion as what I did earlier with my own. I jumped out of the car and burst out towards the door.

Embry and Quil who were sitting outside the door both jumped up into defensive position. They blocked the door.

"Is he in there?" I asked frantically, panting, out of breath.

They glanced at each other, as if trying to figure out what to say. They didn't need too, not three seconds later did a livid curse echo from the back of the house.

"_Son of a bitch!"_

I rushed past them, knowing if they had really wanted to stop me they would have done it already.

I hurried towards Jacob's room and stopped inches before his door. Then I softly pushed it open and stepped inside.

Sam was bent over Jacob and Billy was in the opposite corner of the room watching on with a tight expression.

"Jacob," I breathed, tears coming to my eyes.

He was wrapped up in gauze, a cast on half of his body, only his head and his good arm could move freely. His head turned toward me, and his eyes were cloudy with pain. Sam looked at me for a second, trying to interpret my expression and I tried my best to tell him with my eyes I was here for good. He stepped back to the side and I walked slowly to the edge of Jacob's bed.

I kneeled by his side and rested my hands ever so gently on the bed.

I lifted my hands and stroked his hair away from his brow.

"Hi, Jake."

He stared at me for a long while, his eyes unreadable and dark, then opened his mouth and croaked out; "Hi Bells." His voice was dry raspy, and I turned to Sam, "Would you go get a bowl of cold water and a wash rag, please?"

Sam hesitated and looked to Billy, Billy nodded and Sam left the room, his steps sounding like thundering bear steps in the tiny house.

"How're you doing?"

He laughed weakly, then winced. "I'm great Bells, never been better."

"Right," I blushed, stooping my head. "Stupid question." Sam returned with a bowl and a washrag and I took them with a grateful smile, which he studied intently. I set the bowl beside my knees on the floor then dipped the washrag in the cool water, wringing it out before slowly, gently, lovingly patting against Jacob's face and brow. He sighed at the coolness, his eyes fluttering closed. I dipped the washrag in the bowl again, then slid it gently across his lips, coaxing him to open his mouth and let the water flow down it.

He blinked his eyes open again, and stared at me as he sucked the moisture from the cloth. I smiled at him softly before leaning closing and grazing my lips against his cheek. I then proceeded to bathe his face and neck with the cool cloth once more before standing up, bowl in hand.

I looked to Billy and Sam, "Have any of ya'll eaten today?"

They shook their heads negative. I called in Quil and Embry and when they entered their expressions unsure, I asked them the same and received the same answer.

"Alright," I kneeled in front of Jake again so I was eye level, "are you hungry?" he nodded with what little space his injuries allowed him.

"Ok, then," I rose again. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen Billy?"

He shook his head wordlessly, and I stepped out the bedroom returning the bowl to the counted and rummaging trough the fridge. Luckily between the fridge, the freezer, and the pantry I was able to scrounge up enough food that I estimated could feed 4 werewolves, even if one was injured. My hands momentarily froze at thought and then I shook myself. Jacob was going to be just fine, he had too. For me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lucky enough to find some frozen stew meat in the back freezer, a few sad looking potatoes, half a squash, three tomatoes, a lot of chicken broth that looked suspiciously dusty, two cans of corn, and one lone can of no beans chili. Well, I would work with what I had.

40 minutes later the kitchen was hotter than a furnace as I bustled around the kitchen adding this and that to the pot. I chopped everything up into little bits, hoping the smaller I made it the less trouble it would take for Jacob to swallow.

As I worked I kept an eye on the time knowing, that I would have to leave for Dad's soon. Finally when I was sure everything in the pot had cooked long enough for everything to soft, I walked down the isle to Jake's bedroom, but hesitated when I heard slightly raised voices coming from inside the doorway.

" … don't want her here if she's going to put more stress on the situation." Sam's voice hard and clear came through the paper-thin walls.

"She wouldn't do that. Did you see the way she took care of Jake? I think she's back for good." A slightly higher, smoother voice interrupted. I thought it was Embry's but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, Sam, Bella's never purposefully been trouble. She'd never come back here and I act like that if she was just gonna leave again." I recognized the cocky I-can-do-anything-'cause-I'm-a-werewolf voice as Quil's.

It was good to know that at least some of Jacob's friends had faith left in me, not that they had reason to, I thought sadly. I quietly tiptoed back to the beginning of the hallway then loudly clumped down the walkway. I opened Jacob's room's door without knocking and stuck my head in.

"Dinner's ready."

I walked quickly away from the door, trying to get as far from the opening as I could. It was a smart thing, too. Not two seconds after I said that were Embry and Quil wrestling through the door at the same time. All that served to do was get them stuck in an awkward position with each others chests pushed up against the others. They blushed adorably and instantly tried to wiggle themselves out of the doorway, but that only proceeded to get them wedged even closer together. All the time this was happening you could here embarrassed mutters and curses come from the bundle of limbs.

"… Damn… Dude, stop touching my butt!"

"Shit… Hey, watch that hand you pervert!"

"You're a pervert!"

"No, you are!"

"Boys!" I shouted and stomped my foot at the same time. They froze. I sighed. "Sam, would you mind choosing one of those hooligans to shove through the door?"

"Not at all Bella." For the first time I thought I could hear the hint of a smile in his voice as I watched Quil suddenly lunge forward and slam into the wall across from the door, Embry tumbling right after him.

Sam stepped over them his massive legs easily crossing over their bodies and I whirled around and entered the kitchen, hearing Billy yell; "Out of the way boys, you're blocking traffic!"

I smiled evilly and chuckled a little.

I brought out some bowls and started to fill each one with stew, and almost jumped five feet in the air when Sam's voice said beside my head, "Smells good."

Thanking god that I was already flushed from cooking and he wouldn't be able to tell I was blushing, I handed him his bowl.

"Thank you."

I got no answer in return; when I turned around I saw he was seated at the small kitchen table. His long legs stretched out to the max, stuck out from both ends of the table. He was sloppily, but quietly, gulping down his food.

Billy wheeled in slowly, and I waited for him to settle his wheelchair at the table before setting his bowl down in front of him.

"Want something to drink Billy?"

"Water is fine, Bells." He said with a grateful smile.

"'Kay." I said and filled a glass with tap water.

"Ice?" I asked, the drink hovering under the ice dispenser.

"Yes, please." The clanking of ice and satisfied slurping and grunting filled the air.

As soon as I set down Billy's glass of water, Embry and Quil zipped in, making a beeline for their bowl, which I had already made up on the counter. Sam was already up for seconds but I admonished him by smacking the hand reaching for the label.

"Let me get Jake some."

He rolled his eyes, but they were still serious as they watched me move about the kitchen, getting a few napkins and a tray, before making up Jake's meal. I set the bowl on the tray and a glass of ice water then slowly and carefully walked down to his room. I was glad to see that Embry and Quil hadn't closed the door that would've been a disaster, trying to open the door while holding food in one hand. Jacob winced as he turned his head and I immediately circled the bed to his good side. Pulling up a chair, I sat down as close to the bed as I could, setting the napkins and his drink down on his bedside drawer.

I scooped up some stew in my spoon and lightly blew on it before it to his mouth. He was able to wallow but choked slightly and I frowned, knowing it was most likely because he was laying down flat on his back. I need to tilt him upwards but I couldn't move him without risking hurting his side.

"I'm gonna try something Jacob, and I need you to tell me if I hurt even accidentally. Ok?"

"'Kay." He whispered.

I set the bowl of stew down on his drawer then laid down beside him on my side, facing him, as if we were about to snuggle down to go to sleep. I slipped my arm under his neck, cradling the base of his skull in my hand, and tilting it upwards. I reached for the spoon, wiping the bottom on the edge of the bowl so it wouldn't drip, then steadily brought it over to where we lay. I brought it to his lips and he swallowed greedily, without choking this time. It took a while to get the all the stew from the bowl to his stomach, but we did it. Without very much mess, too.

When he was done, I slowly lowered his head back down, lovingly fluffing the pillow around it, before getting up to leave, gathering up the dishes.

I left his glass of water on his drawers, knowing whoever watched over him tonight would need it. As I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher my alarm went off on my phone, signaling I had thirty minutes before Charlie would be ready to send out the troops. I finished loading up then faced the Billy and the boys.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help take care of him again."

"You don't have to Bella, the pack will be taking shifts-," Sam said.

"I'll be here," I interrupted him. Then I leaned close and kissed Billy's cheek. "Love you, Billy, see ya' tomorrow."

"Drive safe, Bells."


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid afternoon when I returned as I had told them, bearing food of all kinds and weights. And as they had told me they were taking shifts. Embry slept on the living room couch while Quil and Billy shared the back bed. Sam was set up right outside Jacob's room, and Seth, Brady and Colin seemed to be quietly playing black jack at the table.

When I bustled in with the food, they immediately stood to help, clamoring to their feet with light steps nearly soundless in the quiet house.

"Hey, Bells," Seth whispered quietly, taking a bag from each arm.

"Hi," I smiled brightly, simultaneously slapping Brady's hand from peaking under the tin foil covering a giant pan of macaroni. He pretended to wince and shake his hand out as if I had actually done damage. I waved my finger at his face in the universal gesture for 'nu-uh-uh'. I popped the macaroni and casserole into the oven, then set the left over stew and mashed potatoes on the stovetop.

When I turned everybody had moved to a solid front, standing with their feet spread in front of the table. I could Billy slowly making his way down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. Jacob must be asleep.

When he made it in, everyone from the pack, excluding Leah was in the tiny kitchen.

I sighed, "How is he?"

Sam cocked his head thoughtfully. "His pain is great but he's healing nicely. Every time the bones grow the wrong way, we have to re-break them and set them right again."

I winced.

"Yeah," Embry chuckled though his face was as haggard and shadowed as the rest, "Jake's been a real girl about it."

I glared at him, "I'd like to see how you'd handle it."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not me, Burt."

"That's what I thought."

They all continued to stand, staring at me with shuttered expressions that gave away nothing.

"Will ya'll sit already?" I snapped indelicately as I stirred the stew and mashed the potatoes.

"Starting to make me feel like I'm in the Spanish Inquisition." I grumbled under my breath. I heard the scrape of chairs and the thud of bodies slapping against wood.

"So, uh, Bella," Seth started out haltingly. "How are the, uh, Cullens?"

Wow, subtle guys. But, lets face it; I had to give them credit for trying.

"I wouldn't know," I said casually, setting the timer on the oven for 15 minutes.

I turned to them, moving to the side so I could lean against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest as I moved. I stared at them passively for a minute, studying each of their expressions. Sam's was blank as usual; Quil's a mask of concern. Embry looked away from me while Seth stared down at the table, a bright blush streaking high across his cheekbones.

Brady and Colin were clueless, looking from one Pack members face to another.

"Seeing as I broke up with Edward after the battle, I'm not quite sure what terms I'm on with his family. I would hope they're not too put out with me." There, let them have that as consolation. I was not disappointed by their reactions. More than a few spoons clattered on the table and floor.

Quil had dropped his spoon a few seconds after everyone else for comedic relief, grinning at me confidently, and Seth was bright as ever. Sam had kept his façade, but his grip on his spoon looked somewhat shaky. Brady and Colin were the ones who had made such a racket.

"Shit, you're kidding? You finally dumped that leech? 'Bout time."

"Hallelujah, the sun has risen!"

I smiled even as I winced. Maybe while I was here I could at least try to encourage them to treat the Cullen's a little more like, well, humans. After all they all had a story and none of them made the choice for themselves. Maybe if I explained their stories a bit more, the younger wolves would have a little more respect for them.

"Look," I said seriously, walking to the table and facing Sam, and Seth, the only ones actually seated at the table. "I know I screwed up before, but I'm going to do my best to make it up to you now." I looked directly into Sam's eyes.

"I know you will Bella," these light-hearted words came from Seth, and I smiled at him, reaching forward and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Seth, the vote of confidence helps. And just for that," I grabbed the last plastic covered item from the counter and presented it to him. "You get first piece of the pie." His brown eyes got wide.

"Is that … buttermilk pie?"

I grinned, pulling up the wrapper and watching his face light up.

"The one and only, fresh from the oven too. A piece is already marked off for Jacob though so hands off on that."

"No problem," he said eagerly before snatching the container from my hands and setting it down in front of him, knife and fork at the ready.

"Hey, we want pie too!" 

"Yeah!"

"What about us?"

I laughed, "There's enough for everyone to at least get a piece, I have a second one hidden in the house." Turning back to the oven I served up a huge plate of mashed potatoes, pot roast stew, and casserole for Jacob and Billy.

Once Billy had situated himself against the table between Sam and Seth I set the plate in front of him. I had already placed a glass of ice water in his place before.

He grinned slyly at me, "Thanks, Bells."

"No problem, Billy." As I walked by to Jacob's room with his plate and some water, I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Do you need anything done here while I'm around? I thought I saw a pile of laundry peeking out of the bathroom."

Billy blushed, "I can get it, Bells-."

"I know," I interjected, "I just want to help."

He thought about it for a minute, and I guess once he decided I wasn't under the impression he was helpless, he nodded.

"I would appreciate the help Bells."

"I would enjoy doing it, Billy."

He smiled at me, and I turned back down the hallway, going towards Jacob's room, right before I heard a crash and a colorful curse. I rushed to his room, struggling not to spill his water and nudged open the door.

"Oh my god, Jake! What the hell are you doing?"

He was splayed out on his rear end, half of his body on the floor and half on the bed. But he was still slipping.

"Could ... you … help me … now? And … question … later?" his speech was difficult as air was having trouble finding its way through his pressured larynx. His face was slowly turning bright red and his cheeks puffed with air as he tried futilely to right himself.

I placed the food down on his nightstand and ran to him, supporting his torso with my hands and holding him so he didn't slip. Then I slowly righted him so he leaned against the pillowed headboard of his bed again.

"Everything alright back there?" Sam's voice inquired.

"Yes!" I called back. "Jake was just being an idiot!"

"Hey," his head snapped around, his eyes narrowed into snake-like slits.

I didn't react. "What did you think you were doing?" my voice had risen to the "little-kid-walking-into-the-street-angry-mother" decibel. 

"I thought," he blustered adorably, "that I was going to the bathroom, but it didn't work out quite as I had planned."

I blushed. Oh. Bodily functions. Those were kind of important, even if you were a werewolf; I guess I forgot I wasn't the only one who had to do that anymore. Being around vampires so much sure messed with your head.

"Ok." I said simply and grabbed his arm, looping it around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Now panic was in his voice. Oh really, Jake? Sarcasm when you're about to crack your head open and panic when your girlfriend, _friend_ Bella, is helping you to the bathroom? How illogical.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom, obviously."

"No Bells, I can – I can do it on my own."

My eyebrows rose considerably. "Uh-huh, sure, you can." I kept moving.

"Bells seriously, stop it."

I ignored him.

"Bella!"

We continued to make progress toward the bathroom without his contribution. He dragged his feet and I struggled against the power of his weight. Once he realized that he was crushing me he tried to help but winced as he set on his bad foot. I instantly scowled at him and indicated he drag his feet again. Whatever made him comfortable made me happy.

We finally made it to the small porcelain room and I guided him to the toilet, propping him up against the sink as I propped up the seat.

I lead him over to the toilet and then reached for his pants.

"Whoa!" he squealed, yes, squealed, his hands wrapping around my wrists in a vice grip.

"Jake," I said looking up at him, "I'm just going to undo the button and zipper. Then I'll leave you alone to do your thing. But then you need to call me back in, okay? So I can help you to the sink and stuff."

He stared at me; his ears tinged a light pink and his face horrified. I teased him a little.

"I promise I wont take advantage of your vulnerability and steal away your innocent virtue."

He laughed but it sounded strangled. I could see the fluttering skin at the base of his throat and I was tempted to lean in and press my lips to it. I resisted, of course. He swallowed loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing dramatically.

He shuddered violently then let go of my wrists, licking his lips and staring at me with a dark, heavy-lidded gaze. I slowly trailed my hands to his waistband. Still looking into his eyes and let my hands wander a bit, teasing with the edge of his pants and lightly stroking the baby soft skin hidden there. His eyelids fell shut and his mouth dropped open as his breath soughed in and out in heavy pants.

I bit my lower lip, and my hands started to shake. He glanced down. His face instantly softened. Picking up both hands he kissed one and then the other, tasting the skin at my wrist and nibbling on my fingertips. I giggled at the tickly sensation. Giggled! Me!

Jacob smiled, happy he had made me laugh. And I smiled back, glad that the tense moment had passed. Sighing I reached for his pants again and awkwardly unbuttoned and unzipped them. I jerked my hands back as if they touched fire and Jacob quickly turned to the toilet bowl with a muttered 'thank you'. I backed out of the bathroom and closed the door, before leaning against the wall to wait.

When his business was done Jake called out for me as planned. He had buttoned himself up fortunately, using his one good hand and all I had to do was help him wash his hands. While he soaped up, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Billy and other members of the pack were peering down the hallway at us.

When I turned my head fully towards them they immediately snapped back into the kitchen leaving the hallway opening suddenly empty. I laughed lightly.

Jacob stared at me strangely. "What's funny?"

I looked at him happily.

"Everyone."

He frowned and I pointed outside, down the hallway. He glanced out but there was no movement from the kitchen.

"Mm-hm." He mumbled, frowning at me.

"They were there, I swear. Watching us." I leaned in close, real conspiritual. "I think they were worried we might be bumping uglies." He laughed quietly, smiling brightly, and I was glad that, for once, I had been the one to make him smile. It would be my new goal for the rest of my life, to make Jake smile at least once a day. It wasn't fair for the world to be deprived of such a sight. My fingers twitched randomly, and I stared at them in annoyance.

Slowly, we walked back to his bedroom and I settled him into his bed.

"Oh, look what you've done now. Your food's cold, I'll have to go heat it up again." As I reached for the tray, I jerked as Jacob's hand suddenly clamped onto mine.

"Bella." Oh that voice, the way he said my name, the delicate _Be-_, and the rolling _–lla._ I could close my eyes and roll around in it. His eyes were intense, searching. Hot and lingering. My skin tingled and burned in reaction.

"Thank you." There was that smile.

I smiled back.

Once the food had been decimated, and what little left was put away into the fridge, I started on the laundry. I had plopped myself in the middle of the hallway and had just started sifting through the lights and darks, when, after plunging my hand into the pile, I encountered something … crusty.

I frowned, dragging out the garment. It was a pair of white boxers. I sighed, peering closer at the stain. It was light, not colored, so I wouldn't need to stain stick it, but was it possibly a sauce of some sort. I sniffed it; it didn't smell like chicken or cheese.

What was it? It was a large stain; large enough for a bowl, maybe it was … Wait. Boxers, white stain … Oh, gross! I flung the boxers away grimacing, as I blushed brighter than any tomato. But even as the thought disturbed, another part of me, a darker part of me, was … intrigued. Unwillingly my mind wandered. Had Jake possibly been thinking of me when he did …that?

My head tipped down in reflex, my hair hiding my burning face, and even as I was ashamed to think about … that, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Hurriedly, I finished sorting, carrying the over large piles to the washer and dryer before plopping on the couch with Quil and Embry. Everyone else had left to perform their jobs and Pack duties, but they had stayed behind to help with Jake and Billy.

"Watcha' watching'?" I asked.

"Bay Watch."

I frowned. "What's it about?"

Quil and Embry shrugged. "Don't know," Embry said. "We just like to watch them run," Quil added.

I looked to the TV screen, to see a buxom, blonde woman running on the beach. Slow mo. Ugh.

I stood up and checked on Jacob one more time. After feeding him the stew and mashed potatoes he had fallen asleep. I didn't mention the pie to him, knowing he'd be upset he missed it.

He was in the same position he'd been when I left him before, flat on his back, white sheets covering him to his waster. I refilled his water glass and placed two more pain pills out for him to take in case he woke up.

I glanced at my watch. 5:30, I'd have to get home soon for Charlie.

"Ok, guys," I sighed walking into the living room. They didn't look up from the TV screen.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow, just a little later, because of school and all."

They're heads bobbed in unison, their eyes still glued to the television.

I passed by the front of the house where Billy was doing some left over dishes in the kitchen. I poked my head in. "See ya' tomorrow Billy?"

He smiled as he glanced up at me, his face wrinkling pleasantly. "See ya' then Bells."

I smiled, and then walked out the front door. A peculiar, bereft feeling filled my chest. Even though it was just for the night, rather than feeling like I was heading towards home, I felt like I was leaving it.

_**All right, review, review, review. I know it's been a long time guys, I'm so sorry, first my computer crashed, then all my files were deleted, then my monitor went out…ect. It's been bad. But hey, let's get back in the swing of things, shall we?**_


End file.
